


Forces of Nature

by sistasarahsallysaidso



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Narcos (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Mandalorian (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: All Girls, F/M, Pregnancy, adorable kids, fill-in-the-blank dude, non-specific man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistasarahsallysaidso/pseuds/sistasarahsallysaidso
Summary: unnamed dad ruminates about his family and the many ways his girls affect him
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Dyn Jarren/Reader, Hank McCoy/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader, M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Murphy/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Forces of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Any male could work for this one - fill in your own dude. lol  
> In fact, let me know who your mind filled in and I'll add them to the character/fandom list.

There they stood, ranged around him in their loose semi-circle, most likely accidentally ending up standing in their birth order. Most likely.

His muscles were just starting to feel the strain of holding up the balcony above him while his best friend worked to nail down the missing boards. Who could have known the storm that blew through would turn in to a full-scale tornado? Really, it was a miracle the only structural damage to the old farm house was a large hole in the flooring of the balcony that ran along the front of the house, shading the deep front porch and doubling as a playground for the menagerie currently watching them work. Tornadoes weren’t even supposed to happen in this part of the country.

They’d all followed him outside to greet their favorite uncle when he’d shown up to help, very eager that their much loved place to transform into a mountaintop or battle high ground or princess’ tower be repaired as soon as it could be. For a little while it seemed he may have three little helpers to carry extra nails or hold a hammer, but they’d quickly grown bored with waiting around. He was tempted to give them some scrap wood and let them have at it, but with his attention split and you off at a doctor’s appointment in town, it was too nerve-wracking to gift a blunt instrument and turn his back. There was a lot of love between them, but also a lot of discord when the moods struck. And the moods struck loudly and often. Well, between the smaller two, anyway.

His Caroline, the eldest, his first-born, the little girl who showed him a whole new well of love he hadn’t known he possessed stood stock-still, blinking absurdly big eyes up at him. She was his soft summer rainstorm, usually calm and steady with that little curl of electric ozone, hinting that lightning and thunder could whip that soothing rainfall into a gale in a flash. She was still dressed in their Princess Tiana dress, every Velcro strap aligned, slightly too-small bodice straightened neatly and matching crown on her head. He knew for a fact she’d been playing for at least an hour, but her hair was still just as tidy as when you’d helped her pull it back that morning.

In contrast to the rascal beside her… Georgia stood with her hips cocked to the side, knee bouncing, sock slipping down one leg, pony tail trying valiantly to remain intact, scraped knee, and rainbow tee coated in loose dirt. She’d likely been rolling in the yard with their dog, Max, since those two were usually inseparable. He considered Georgia more of a wildcard; his little earthquake. She shook up his world, with hardly a thought for order and stability, and when she turned her intense attention in another direction, he was always left with the reminder that a little disarray was a good thing and that he could stand to loosen up once in a while.

But little Dilly. She’d tried to stand with her sisters and watch what was happening, but then she noticed a bug, or something, at her feet and her attention had quickly diverted. It was a minor miracle she was still in their vicinity at all. He could hear her softly humming to herself something out of tune and thought it was likely the AC/DC tune that had been blaring while you’d made breakfast that morning. Thanks to your love of classic rock, all his girls had a solid rock music education, but the littlest, their sweet Delilah, had fixated on AC/DC and had no interest in shaking them off. She was outfitted in the smallest band tee shirt you’d been able to find, and had thrown an epic tantrum when presented with it until you had agreed to let her uncle cut out the sleeves like his shirt, which he had done with an unholy amount of glee. Dilly wasn’t steady like the rain, or world-arranging like an earthquake. She was fast and destructive like a hurricane. Her attention, and all the accompanying questions, bounced from topic to topic as quickly as her eyes could alight on another object or person. Her interests waxed and waned with dizzying frequency. Her energy was seemingly unlimited, and she kept you both on the very tip of your toes. In the brief three years she’d graced the planet, he’d learned it was possible to have a child with absolutely no sense of self-preservation whose curiosity rivaled that of the proverbial doomed cat. Seeing the world through her eyes was a revelation and privilege he hoped lasted as long as his heart could take it.

Right on brand, Dilly was walking circles around one of his legs softly head-banging to some mangled lyrics he thought were supposed to be “Back In Black” when you pulled up from your appointment. Georgia had caught on and begun singing enthusiastically, if not completely in tune, while Caroline implored Dilly to move away from him while he was working. He’d say something soon, he thought. Just as soon as he could knock the silly grin from his face at the picture they presented. His little forces of nature.

“Girls! What are you doing to your father?”

You stood just in front of the car, hands on hips, and three little faces turned to you as one. Dilly and Georgia ran to you, each claiming a leg to ride back to the porch, while Caroline followed them more sedately telling you all about their antics and how she tried to get them to stop because it wasn’t safe and asking if they could listen to “Back In Black” during lunch so Georgia could remember the music and Dilly could remember the words.

As you listened to your oldest and raised and lowered one leg at a time at the loud begging from your youngest two, he couldn’t help but watch you. You were also a force of nature, but he thought of you as the sea, ever-changing, ever-steady. Soothing and dangerous, destructive and generous, with an inexorable pull that had captured and captivated him from the beginning. When Caroline took a breath, you glanced up at him and gave a barely perceptible nod before returning your attention to whichever daughter was clamoring loudest. A baby. She was going to have another of his babies. He could feel his smile from before grow so big he thought his face would split. Just when he was sure he was going to have to drop the porch to free up his arms, his brother of old announced he was done. He gingerly dropped his hands, stepping back off the porch to look up at the morning’s work and nodded to his friend for a job well-done, inviting him down for lunch in thanks.

You had invited the girls to go inside and get ready for lunch and were waiting for him when he walked straight into your arms, surrounding you, burying his face in your neck and just holding his whole world as close as possible. His laugh escaped then, causing you to chuckle at the tickle of his breath, and the excitement of a new life. As he slowly walked with you back to the house, he listened to you give the pertinent details from your appointment and wondered idly which force of nature they’d be welcoming to the family next.


End file.
